User talk:Joshlepaknpsa
Truth definition I didnt understand you addition to the definition of truth. Do you have a reference for it Dr Joe Kiff 14:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) To dr joe kiff Ok, I have been looking through some of my books for a reference to the definition of truth. I know what I wrote is not a quote, but I believe that I have read similar statements, but I don't remember where. The closest I found, was in The Stuff Of Thought, by Steven Pinker, in which when talking about truthful statements he says that no one can be certain of the truth and many people know this. This makes sense with my statement that "the truth is an understanding of a new unkown false belief". People understand that they cannot know what is true in a pure philosophical sense, and that by truth they mean a new false belief, but they do not know what this false belief is because they can't. Therefore it is an unkown false belief because knowing it false is not possible if knowing it true is not possible, as they both require a pure value of truth(is true, is not true). The truth to a human mind is then a belief that the individual holds, which is assumed to have a possitive value(is true), based on facts(or rather other truths) and natural thought processes, which have been understood previous to the understanding of this "new" truth. This does not of course mean that because truth cannot be purely understood in a transcendental sense, that facts are not useful to the person as an important tool to our existence as human beings. I suspect this definition of truth is difficult to understand without knowing the exact pretenses in which I use for each defining word, as truth is a fragile topic in which the small details of its definition become vital to its discussion. I look forward to hearing your reply Dr Joe Kiff, and I hope my careful efforts to break down this definition were not in vain. Joshlepaknpsa 22:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I take your point here Josh but without the considerable argument it is difficult for an outsider to understand the sentence. I suggest we improve the definitions to begin with and then include the points you make in a critical section.Dr Joe Kiff 05:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate your time Dr Joe Kiff. Where does this information belong, and how should it be modified to fit properly(adding or subtracting points, what should be stressed more, etc.). Joshlepaknpsa 13:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The points you make seem to relate to Constructivist epistemology and this might be the point to start. Dr Joe Kiff 19:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Your contributions We really appreciate your contributions to this site. Several of your contributions either overly simplify material or delete important material and so have been rolled-back. If you'd like to discuss any of these, please let me know. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your comment on my talk page. I am sorry you were offended. That was not my intention. I may have been too hasty in some of the revisions as I was a bit rushed that day. Maybe we could take each one article by article? Would that help? Full citations Please leave a complete citation for references in the article Segmental craving. What you put in is incomplete. Author, (date of publication), Title, City:State, Publisher. for Psychopathology, Edward J. Kempf Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize, I was going to fix it, but I was trying to figure out how, thanks. Is this correct? Edward John Kempf, M.D., (1920), Psychopathology, St. Louis, C.V. Mosby Company Joshlepaknpsa 14:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great. Thank you. This allows readers enough information to locate the text if they are interested. Regards, Art Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 15:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I can use this book as a good example because it is almost 800 pages. Let's say I found information in this book for multiple articles or multiple instances in the same article, which I could quite easily do with this book. Can I cite the same source in multiple articles? And is there anything necessary to do if multiple separate parts of an article come from the same source?Joshlepaknpsa 16:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC)